


Kiss Me

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babbling, Crushes, F/F, Felicity being awkward and cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Laurel not being dead, Smut, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity hadn't prepared herself for walking in on a sweaty scantily clad Laurel training that morning. She hadn't prepared herself for what happened next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of my first fic, thought there should be more Laulicity.

Felicity walked into the Foundry that morning planning on getting work done. That task was made a little harder when she walked in to see a sweaty panting Laurel in tight yoga pants and a grey sports bra doing chin ups on the salmon ladder. It wasn't the sight that bothered her, but the way it made her and her body feel. It wasn't like she hadn't seen Laurel like that before, but she hadn't noticed how absolutely hot Laurel looked. Not that she didn't think of Laurel as amazingly gorgeous, but never like that before.

"Hey Felicity you okay?" Laurel asked jumping down from the ladder. She put a hand on Felicity's shoulder and felt Felicity's breath hitch. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. I have work to do and you probably have something important to do. I mean, you're Laurel you always have something important to do. I'm going to stop talking now." Felicity said and Laurel smirked. "You're pretty."

"Thanks, but I thought you were going to stop talking." Laurel teased and Felicity turned bright red.

"You weren't supposed to hear that. Sorry." Felicity said and Laurel leaned in a bit. "What are you doing?"

"You know you're really cute." Laurel said and Felicity remembered what happened when Sara had said that. Laurel kissed Felicity's cheek and then turned to walk off.

"I like you." Felicity said and Laurel turned around. "I have liked you for a while, but I guess I didn't realize it until now." Felicity stopped talking when Laurel just stared at her, wordless. "Aren't you going to say something?" Laurel walked towards Felicity until she was backed against a wall and then kissed her. It was quick, but it said all the words that Laurel couldn't find at the moment and all the ones that Felicity forgot to say.

"You don't know how low I've been waiting to hear that Felicity." Laurel said leaning in for one more kiss before taking a shower and changing for work.


	2. Accidental Netflix & Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel's Netflix stops working so she calls her adorable hacker crush and they get it working again. Some interrupted Netflix & Chill, but by whom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the episode with bees and around the one where Laurel dies.

Felicity had just put the last box of clothes into her room. Instead of putting things in a place she left everything in a box, Oliver probably would have freaked out a bit. Felicity looked at her vibrating phone and smiled when she noticed this time it was Laurel. She needed help with her TV or something, but it gave Felicity the opportunity to ask our her vigilante friend. Felicity showered, put on slightly nicer clothes, and then rushed to Laurel's, ignoring the hunger pains in her stomach and the very loud growling. She knocked on Laurel's door and the sight before her had taken her breath away. There, in front of Felicity, was a towel-clad Laurel, who seemed to be checking Felicity out too.

"So, what do you need my help with?" Felicity asked hoping she didn't say anything else that could be embarrassing.

"My Netflix is broken." Laurel said and Felicity went straight to the TV and Laurel went to put some clothes on, for Felicity's sake. Felicity hadn't been able to think straight and as a result, Laurel's Netflix was still down by the time Laurel got back. "Do you know what's wrong with it?"

"Yeah, sorry I should have had this fixed by now, but there's a lot on my mind." Felicity said and then she heard her stomach growl. Laurel went into the kitchen for a couple of minutes and then sat down behind Felicity and watched her.

"I ordered Chinese food for the both of us. Think of it as a way to repay you for fixing my Netflix." Laurel said and almost as if on cue, it came back on. Felicity sat up a bit and turned bright pink when she felt Laurel's lips on her cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem, but next time a warning so I don't say anything that could possibly embarrass me." Felicity said and Laurel brought the blonde hacker's face to hers and kissed it. "That, was, wow." Laurel put Supernatural on and then the food came. Laurel handed Felicity her food and then they ate, both stealing glances when the other wasn't watching.

"This is fun, maybe some time we can go out on a real date." Laurel said and Felicity nodded. Felicity looked up at Laurel and smiled, lucky for the fact that words didn't pour from her mouth without her consent this time. Laurel kissed her again and Felicity felt her heart skip a beat and then they turned back to the TV.

"You look a lot like that Ruby chick." Felicity said. "Both of you are insanely hot."

"You think I'm insanely hot?"

"I do, but I didn't mean to say that out loud." Felicity said and Laurel flipped them over so that she was on top of Felicity. "This is new. Not the feeling, but the body. Shit, did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, but it's cute." Laurel said kissing Felicity slowly, making sure to give her plenty of chances to back away if she wanted to. "I'm not moving too fast am I?"

"No." Felicity said, her voice slightly higher than normal. Laurel leaned in a little closer to Felicity and kissed along the hacker's jawline before settling at her lips and kissing her harder than she had ever before. "Laurel, what if somebody comes in?"

"I'm not expecting anybody, so I think we're pretty safe, but if it makes you feel better my bedroom is always an option." Laurel said and Felicity nodded. She yelped when Laurel picked her up quickly and brought them to the bed, still obviously in charge. "Better?" Instead of actually answering Laurel, Felicity kissed her. She slid her tongue into Laurel's mouth and tried to flip herself onto Laurel, but only rolled both of them off the bed.

"Sorry." Felicity said and Laurel sat up, pulled Felicity onto her lap, and kissed up and down her neck. Felicity ran her hands up and down Laurel's back and her muscles contract and retract. Laurel pulled away for a second to take off her shirt and Felicity ran her hands up and down Laurel's defined abs and froze when Laurel went to take off Felicity's shirt.

"Sorry, I should have asked first." Laurel said and Felicity felt a bit of guilt for making Laurel feel guilty because of her own insecurities. Laurel went to get up when she felt an arm wrap around her stomach and then she relaxed into Felicity. "Are you afraid?"

"Of what?"

"Taking off your clothes in front of me." Laurel said and Felicity slowly nodded. "Don't be, I'm sure you look just fine."

"You have abs and shit, I obviously don't." Felicity said and Laurel ran her hands under Felicity's shirt. Slowly, she moved her hands up the hacker's body and then removed her shirt and ran her eyes over Felicity's body. Felicity got a little uncomfortable, but it all went away when Laurel's eyes met hers again. Laurel's eyes were full of love, admiration, and lust, a look she hadn't even seen in Oliver's eyes. Laurel leaned into Felicity again and kissed her way down her neck, across her collarbones, and to the valley of her breasts. This time when Laurel looked up all Felicity could see in her eyes was lust. There was something different about this kind of lust though, this sent heat straight to Felicity's core and made her body feel like jelly.

"Are you sure you want me to go on?" Laurel asked with her hand on the back of Felicity's bra. Felicity nodded and the piece of clothing was thrown onto the bed and Laurel pressed light kisses along Felicity's torso and repeated the action, each time the kisses getting harder and harder. Felicity moaned loudly when she felt Laurel's mouth on her nipple, instantly hardening it. Laurel swirled her tongue around the hardening nipple while teasing the other one. She moved to the other nipple and lightly teased the other one and with each flick of the vigilante's tongue, Felicity moaned. Laurel moved down Felicity's torso to her pants, unbuttoned her jeans, and then unzipped them between her teeth.

"Oh, okay." Felicity said as Laurel licked the wet spot in her underwear. She took those off too and then went to business on the hacker. She licked three long strides in her cunt, each time stopping to swirl around her clit. Felicity felt her hands run through Laurel's hair and pull the vigilante a bit closer to her. Laurel licked her entrance before inserting a finger inside of her and kissing her stomach and dipping her tongue in Felicity's navel. When she felt Felicity's walls tighten around her fingers, Laurel took her fingers completely out of Felicity and licked along her cunt until she came.

While they were having sex, Oliver, Thea, John, and Nyssa had come into Laurel's apartment. When Felicity opened her eyes and met Oliver's hurt ones, she attempted to cover herself up with a jacket that had been laying on Laurel's bedroom floor. Laurel hadn't gotten the chance to react because within seconds, Oliver was already lunging toward her. After he had gotten in a hit, Nyssa pulled him off of Laurel and John held him back. While all of that was disturbing, the amount of lust in Nyssa and Thea's eyes had been what bothered Laurel the most. John took Oliver to another room and they let Laurel and Felicity get dressed before having that talk.

"How long has this been going on?" Thea asked. There was hurt in her voice, like she had just been told she would never get a chance. Laurel wasn't sure who she had liked out of the group, but she felt bad because it seemed like all of this was her fault. "How long have you been together?"

"When we kissed about a week or two ago. This is the first time that we've done this though. It was a couple of kisses, some repressed feelings, and everything was just really hectic." Felicity said and Oliver tried to get closer to Laurel, but felt himself being restrained by John. "Oliver, this had nothing to do with out breakup."

"John, you owe Sara $50." Nyssa said and Laurel looked at the two of them with a look of confusion. "Sara bet that you liked Felicity and that Felicity liked you."

"I bet that Felicity liked Oliver and that you liked Thea." John said and Laurel nodded. "Sorry Thea."

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you were betting on my love life and take this time to punch Oliver back." Laurel said and she punched Oliver in the face, not flinching when she felt his nose crunch and his jaw move. She got an ice pack, threw it towards Oliver, and then hugged Thea. "Oliver, I'll see you tomorrow night."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few days were a little weird, but Oliver and Laurel finally agreed that they needed to work together. Laurel had told everybody about her job offer for District Attorney and that tonight would be her last night. They went to the prison and that's when things went south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving off right here. I decided to leave off on Laurel's death episode, right before the death to make a few changes. Will she die or will she live? I don't know, haven't decided yet.


	3. Fight Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver brings over a girl who he cheated on Laurel with, things don't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for over 3 months, but there's a lot going on at my place right now. Also, I'm ignoring the whole, Laurel dying because it's complete and utter bullshit that shouldn't have happened. Sorry it's short and all over the place, I promise to do better when I'm less stressed and tired.

"Laurel, are you almost ready?" Felicity asked walking towards the room at the end of the hall, but not actually going inside of it for fear of seeing Laurel without clothes on and being distracted for the entire night. They were supposed to be having a barbeque at Quentin's house and Laurel wasn't sure how this would go exactly. Sara was back, Nyssa was coming, Oliver was bringing his new girlfriend, Laurel's mother would be there, and that was already a recipe for disaster.

"Yep." Laurel said popping the 'p' and then kissing Felicity. Felicity was in a sundress that Laurel had bought just for this occasion and Laurel was in a cutoff t shirt and jean shorts since Sara had challenged her to a friendly game of baseball. "I love that on you, but I'm going to love it so much more when it's on the floor tonight." Laurel whispered in Felicity's ear and Felicity blushed.

"What makes you think we'll be having sex?" Felicity asked and Laurel gave her a knowing look. "You're right, it'll be stressful and honestly this week has been hectic enough." They eventually left the house and drove to Quentin's, everybody except for Thea and Sin had already arrived. Felicity hugged her mother tightly while Laurel and Sara planned out their little baseball game.

"Where's Laurel?" Oliver asked and Felicity pointed to the backyard where Laurel and Sara were playing RPS to decide who would bat first. Quentin was pitching to them and since there wasn't enough people to play actual baseball, they decided on who could hit it farther and who could catch the balls better. It started with Sara winning, but then she got distracted by Nyssa and Laurel ended up the winner of their competition. "Hey, I'd like you to meet Ali, my girlfriend." Oliver said once Laurel was inside and done gloating. Laurel immediately recognized her as one of the girls who had said in the paper that she had been really close to Oliver towards his time of death.

"Hello." Laurel said shaking her hand and then going to find Felicity. Pretty soon their early dinner was ready and Ali had been managing to get on every single one of Laurel's nerves, but the woman had amazing self control, Felicity did, but once she realized that Laurel was pissed, it went out the window. "Felicity no." Laurel said noticing Felicity eyeing the fake blonde and the pissy look on her face.

"Fine." Felicity said and the conversation was steered back to embarrassing Felicity, Laurel, and Sara in front of their girlfriends. Felicity could hear Ali talking about some one of the nights she had spent in Oliver's arms before the ship crashed and the pained look on Laurel's face which was what broke Felicity little self restraint bubble. She calmly walked towards Ali and Oliver before trying to remember what she had planned to do.

"Can I help you?" Ali asked and Felicity leaned down so she was face to face with Ali.

"You know, before now, you were just one of Oliver's side chicks. That woman over there, Laurel, she was his actual girlfriend." Felicity said and Oliver gave her a dirty look before hiding it as Captain Lance was starting to stare over in their direction. "It wouldn't surprise me if you were still one of his side chicks. Anyways, all those nights you spent in Oliver's arms were at the expense of the woman he claimed to love. If it weren't for me coming to my senses and leaving him, you'd probably be on the corner somewhere selling your body to whoever would take it."

"Well, she must have been doing something wrong because he obviously didn't love her." Ali said and that's when Felicity broke all restraint and punched Ali. The girl punched back, hitting the glasses off of Felicity's face and giving her a bloody nose. It would have gotten uglier if Laurel hadn't come to her rescue and carried her away from Ali. "At least I don't have to be saved by some nasty ass lesbian."

"What the fuck did you just about my sister?" Sara asked taking a step closer towards Ali. This time Quentin was the person to stop everything by pulling Sara into another room and literally putting her and Felicity into a corner. "Did you hear what she said about Laurel dad? I don't know about you, but I'm not letting her get away with that."

"And she broke my glasses." Felicity said sliding the cracked glasses onto her face. Laurel had taken care of her bloody nose while Donna and Dinah just sat there dumbfounded. Eventually Oliver came in looking mad, but slightly amused by Felicity and Sara with their faces in the corner. "I hope you're happy with yourself."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked and Felicity pointed towards what she believed was the room where Ali was, but actually the bathroom. "Did I do something to the bathroom?"

"She's referring to the bimbo in the other room." Laurel said and Oliver grit his teeth. "I expected more from you Oliver, honestly. You talk about making the right decisions and standing up for what's right, but you just sat there while she insulted us, your supposed friends."

"Do I have to remind you who started the fight in the first place?" Oliver asked looking at Felicity.

"You did, when you decided to cheat on my daughter with her. Bringing her here only fueled the fire a little more." Dinah said and Oliver looked down.

"I don't have to explain myself or apologize anymore." Oliver said turning to leave, but being stopped by Quentin and Laurel. "What do you want?"

"You're a fucking asshole Oliver. I honestly wish I hadn't wasted those years of my life with you. There are people in this world worth keeping close and obviously you aren't one of them so get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass myself." Laurel said and Oliver didn't budge. Laurel swung at him, which he easily blocked, but in doing so he missed Quentin swing at him which hit him square in the jaw.

"Laurel told you to leave now get out of my house before I have to throw you out myself." Quentin said and Oliver left. Laurel and Felicity decided on staying the night and ended up sleeping in the basement, or Quentin's man cave. Sara got her room with Nyssa, Thea and Sin couldn't make it, and Dinah took Laurel's old room.

"God, sometimes he's just too much." Laurel said and Felicity nodded, her fingers drawing little patterns on Laurel's stomach. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Felicity said leaning into Laurel. They may not have had sex, but at least Felicity got to punch a bitch in her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Nyssa make an announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I started this in December, forgot about it, and am posting it now.

"Felicity, they'll be here soon." Laurel said and Felicity nodded, fixing her dress. They'd moved into an apartment together which a lot of people would say was moving quickly, but it was a better financial decision since Laurel was out of that job for DA and she was kind of fired. Felicity was also jobless, but they'd somehow managed to get a nice apartment near the bunker. "I kind of can't wait to tell them about everything."

"I know, it's literally all you've been talking about for a long time Laurel." Felicity said kissing her girlfriend and smiling. "So, how much drama do you think will come from this party?"

"Not a lot hopefully, I mean, Oliver is the mayor now and he seems to have grown up a bit. Sara is taking a break from travelling time to spend Christmas here with Nyssa, and I think I got a job." Laurel said and Felicity smiled, kissing her softly. "If I did, I'll be working in the law division of some new company moving to Star City."

"Let's hope no villains come with it." Felicity said and Laurel nodded, smiling. "I love you Laurel."

"I love you too." Laurel said kissing Felicity deeper and putting her hand behind the girl's head. They heard a knock on the door and opened it, seeing a smiling Thea staring at them. "Hey, you look happy."

"Yeah, I guess it's nice having everyone here." Thea said and Felicity slid her hand into Laurel's. "I think I saw the car Nyssa bought parked outside."

"Shut the fuck up!" Sara sort of yelled and Nyssa's laughter could be heard echoing down the halls. "Seriously, I can't believe that you actually did that."

"It is not that unbelievable I mean, she is kind of a horrible person, not to mention all of the things that she did to you." Nyssa said and Sara went to knock on the door, but it was still open. "Hello Laurel, Felicity."

"Hey Nyssa, what were you guys talking about?" Laurel asked and Nyssa shrugged, laughing a bit. "Okay, that's not the answer I was expecting from the well spoken assassin."

"Sara was surprised to hear a story about my sister." Nyssa said and Laurel nodded. "She was in Star City recently and wanted to see me for some odd reason."

"Nyssa was being a badass and told her no because she's a bitch." Sara said and pretty soon everyone had come piling in. Oliver's new girlfriend seemed to be a lot more reserved than the last girl he'd brought over which for the sake of Laurel and Felicity, was a good thing.

"Wow, Oliver never told me he had such close friends." Susan said and Sara shrugged. "You guys seem like a giant family."

"That's because we kind of are." Felicity said and Laurel moved slightly and kissed her neck. "Except for the part where some of us are sleeping together."

"Oliver has either dated or been married to all of them, including the lesbian." Thea said and Nyssa looked up. "Nyssa was married to him and the rest are just ex girlfriends or fiancees."

"Can we move away from my failed love life?" Oliver asked and Thea nodded, smiling at the look on Oliver's face. "Now, to more important things, Prometheus is still out there and we have yet to catch him. Laurel, it would help if maybe you would come back."

"No, last time she almost died and I am not losing her." Felicity said and Laurel leaned back a bit. "You can make your own decision, but the couch can also double as a bed."

"Got it, I'll have to pass for now, besides this seems like it could turn into Iron Heights all over again." Laurel said touching the scar on her stomach from the arrow. "Besides, I doubt my dad could handle a scare like that again, nonetheless Felicity."

"I guess you're right." Oliver said and Felicity looked up at her, smiling brightly. "So, what is there to talk about?"

"Well, I guess this is as good a time as ever to tell you guys that I'm married." Sara said and everyone was surprised.

"When the hell did this happen?" Quentin asked and Sara smiled, laying her head on Nyssa's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Technically like a really long time ago, but we left like a month and a half ago. We didn't tell anybody because we wanted it to be a surprise." Sara said and Nyssa nodded, smiling slightly. "Besides, Nyssa wanted to see some things and what better honeymoon than one that nobody notices you went on?"

"Maybe one with a wedding that your friends can see." Thea said and Sara smiled apologetically. "When did you get engaged?"

"Before I left Nanda Parbat." Sara answered, not wanting to think about her leaving Nyssa and the league. "Are you guys upset that I didn't tell you or that I'm not going to redo it for you?"

"Both." Laurel said crossing your arms. "What year did you end up getting married in because there's a chance it isn't even valid anymore."

"A super long time ago on Paradise Island." Sara said and Nyssa gave her a look. "Amazons know how to throw a bachelorette party let me tell you."

"I found it fun to practice fighting styles with the Amazons, they are mighty warriors. Not nearly as in denial about their homosexuality as that Xena show you showed me." Nyssa said and Sara smiled, remembering their Xena marathon.

"Wow, it seems everyone here is adorable." Susan said and Laurel rested her head on Felicity's shoulder. "So, how long have the two of you been together?"

"I don't even know." Laurel said and Felicity tried to remember the day they made it offical, but couldn't. "You can't get mad because you don't know either."

"Oliver when did we break up?" Felicity asked and Oliver tried to remember. "It was after William."

"Yeah, you've been together for over a year." Oliver said and Felicity smiled.

"Oh my god guys, we should totally see a baseball game. We can invite my dad and Felicity invite your mom and we'll set them up on a date." Sara said and Felicity nodded. "Okay, well, I'm going to go fight that marriage superstition that sex after marriage fizzles out. Bye sis, love you."

"You're gross." Laurel said and Sara gave her a look. "Okay, don't you fucking dare bring it up. That was an accident, you're just being gross."

"What happened?" Thea asked, putting her arm over her lap.

"Story time." Sara said sitting back down on Nyssa's lap. "Am I hurting you?"

"You're fine." Nyssa said kissing Sara's neck, making the blonde assassin giggle.

"So, Laurel gets a new phone and somehow gets my name next to Felicity's. She takes a photo and sends it with a message." Sara said pausing to look at the horrified look on Laurel's face. "That says and I quote "camera works, better than the last?" and I realize this will sound horrible to everyone, but she is really good at taking pictures. It's trashy, but maintains just enough class for it to not become excessively horrible."

"Am I the only one curious as to what the picture looked like?" Thea asked and Sara scrolled up to their first messages and handed her phone over. "Wow, that is impressive. You are really nimble too, I mean, there was a bit of expectancy there, but damn."

"Okay, let's not." Sara said and Thea shrugged before doing something. "What'd you do with my phone."

"Nothing." Thea said blatantly lying. "Okay, you go have assassin sex, I'm getting Oliver another drink, and then you're telling me how the hell you managed that picture."

"Okay, I never got the actual picture, so I feel cheated out of this." Felicity said and Laurel gave her a real look. "Okay, I'm the only one who hasn't seen it."

"Thea probably sent it to herself." Sara said and Thea shrugged. "I'll send it to you Felicity."

"Okay." Felicity said, deciding that was an okay solution to that particular problem.

"You're all fucked up, especially you." Laurel said pointing at Thea and Sara. "Also, Felicity, you have the real thing, do you really need a picture?"

"It'd be nice." Felicity said and Laurel leaned over the couch and kissed her. "I'm happy that we didn't have all of the new ones here."

"Yeah, that would have been weird." Oliver said and Thea kissed Felicity's cheek. "You're drunk."

"I'm tipsy and dibs on the middle of their bed." Thea said and Felicity groaned. "Well, it's comfortable and warm like being engulfed in a sea of hot chocolate."

"That's sweet." Laurel said and Thea smiled. They continued talking and Felicity fell asleep on the couch, Oliver went home with Susan, drunk off his ass, and Sara got the brilliant idea for all of them to sleep in Laurel and Felicity's bed.

"This is cramped." Thea said and they decided to work on a way for all of them to fit better. "Okay, who are the smallest people here?"

"You and Felicity." Laurel said and they decided that Laurel and Nyssa would lay on the end like barriers, Sara against Nyssa, Felicity against Laurel, and Thea laying in the middle. "Night guys."

"Night sis." Sara said reaching across everyone to slap Laurel lightly. They slept semi-comfortably, slightly less cramped than before, and the majority of them at least tipsy.


End file.
